


Working Off Some Tension

by SirLawrencetheMoist



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLawrencetheMoist/pseuds/SirLawrencetheMoist
Summary: Elnor and Soji bang, not much to it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soji Asha/Elnor (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Working Off Some Tension

Since coming on board La Sirena, Soji had been too busy to even think about her sex life, and if she had before it might have brought up unpleasant memories of Narek. But now that she had some downtime, she consistently found her thoughts wandering to the subject. It didn't help that there were so many happy couples around her. 

Jurati and Rios were a very passionate couple, Soji on several occasions turned a corner to find them necking like a couple of teenagers in a corner or alcove somewhere.Seven and Raffi were way more low key, but their romance revealed itself in little gestures that made Soji's heart ache with envy. 

Picard didn't seemed bothered by this at all, perhaps he was too old to worry about such things, but Elnor often butted in awkwardly in those situations. She could tell the tensions were getting to him too.

She hadn't realized how much it had been getting to him until there was a knock on her door after dinner one night. It was Elnor.

"What's up?" She asked, surprised. Elnor didn't often come to her door unless someone had sent him to go get her and as of late he had even seemed to be avoiding her.

"I think we should have sex."Okay, that was not something she expected him to say, but she wasn't going to let him get her flustered by it. She took a moment to look him up and down. His sleep tunic was slightly open, partially revealing his toned chest with just a hint of the dusky areola that lie underneath the thin fabric. He had a flush to his face and neck that continued onto his chest. His skin had a lovely scattering of moles and freckles that formed constellations particularly on his face and arms. His hair was pulled tight in a messy bun on top of his head.

She quicker her head to the side, before backing into her room and beckoning him inside, he smiled at her and followed stopping just short of entering her personal space. He seemed hesitant to touch her for someone who had proposed to so boldly before. As soon as the door shut behind him, she stepped up to him, reaching for his hands. He gave them to her nervously. 

"You haven't done this before." More a statement than a question, but he answered anyways.

"No, but I know what to do if you're worried about that. The sisters gave me a very thorough talk on how to please a woman." He flushed even darker.

"I'm just surprised, coming to my room was very bold, especially for a virgin." Soji tilted her head once more, studying his face. 

He lightly tugged at her hands pulling her forward so that her body pressed against his. He sighed at the pressure and she nearly did as well. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, she answered him by dropping his hands and bringing hers up to the base of his skull before pulling him down to meet her lips.

Her kiss was needy and full of hunger, he kissed back sweetly and lazily. His tongue traced the seam of her lips before she opened them to allow him into her mouth. He maintained that lazy pace, reaching his arms around the small of her back and pressing insistently against her. She could feel him growing hard against the inside of her hip and she slowly pulled him backwards until her knees hit the foot of her bed. 

Elnor quickly got the message and laid her down on it, before settling half his weight over her side while he continued to explore her mouth. Soji's hands migrated south to the tie of his tunic, tugging it open then letting her hands feel as much of his bare chest as possible. She tweaked a nipple and he shuddered above her, a whine-like sound coming from the back of his throat. 

His hands came up to cup her breasts gently, she pushed him away lightly and he helped her pull her tank top over her head. revealing her bare breasts to him. he ducked his head down and laved his tongue over her nipple while circling the other with his thumb, then he started sucking and Soji moaned helplessly. 

He grinned around her nipple and trailed his spare hand down underneath her sleep shorts where he found her bare and incredibly wet. He trailed a finger from the top until he found the source of the wetness then back up experimentally, she shuddered and moaned when his searching fingers slid over her clit and he began concentrating his efforts there. He pulled his mouth and hands away and rolled off of her suddenly. 

"I want to try something." He sat with his back against the headboard and opened his legs, motioning for her to come between them. He position soji with her back to him, before pulling her shorts down to give himself better access. Elnor's fingers slid back between legs, spreading them carefully before coming back to circle her clit.She relaxed against him as her other hand came around and slid a finger inside her opening. It thrust and curled experimentally inside her until she was mewling and writhing against him in ecstasy.

He withdrew his finger and drew it up to his mouth, he tasted the tang of her on his tongue and his pants seemed even tighter than before. Soji seemed to sense this, she maneuvered her body so that she was facing him and undid the ties on his pants, before helping him remove them. 

Elnor took the opportunity to kiss her again, cupping her face gently in one of his hands. "You are so beautiful." He said, using his other arm to pull her into his lap. She smiled before giving him a quick peck. 

"Are you ready?" She asked, glancing down at his now freed election between them. He nodded. Soji wrapped her hand around his cock. He gasped as soon as she touched it, clearly not used to a touch other than his own. and she lined it up before canting her hips up then sinking down on him. 

"Soji!" He moaned her name shamelessly, bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair. She was captivated by the look of sheer pleasure on his face, she had never had a lover be so open with her before. 

His eyes were squeezed shut, he concentrated on not spilling his seed too quickly. She kissed along his jaw and up to his lips lightly.

"Can I move now?" She asked. In response Elnor gave a tentative thrust that slid just past her sweet spot. She moaned unabashedly and he opened his eyes to look at her. She looked even more beautiful in the throes of passion. He couldn't help it, he took control, guiding her onto her back, before thrusting in earnest. She was so very wet, and she gripped him like a vise, Elnor began to lose himself in the sensations. He came with a sound akin to a yelp and pressed his forehead to hers as he scale down from his peak. 

He withdrew from her and she attempted to untangle herself from his arms, only to be held tighter.

"Where are you going?"

"To clean up." She gestured to the slick of their shared fluids leaking down the insides of her thighs.

Elnor gave her a half smirk and said. "I can help."

She was confused at first, but quickly got his meaning as he kissed down her body. He ran his tongue up both of her thighs, licking up the drips that had made their way down there. On his second upstroke he dipped his tongue into the mess at her entrance and lapped it up. He then moved upwards even further so he could suck on her clit. She moaned his name softly, it obviously encouraged him because suddenly his finger was inside her again and his tongue felt like it was everywhere. She came with another soft cry of his name and immediately pulled him back up, kissing his glistening lips feverishly. 

They lay together in her bed afterwards in a comfortable silence, Elnor nuzzling into the crook of her neck and cradling her in his strong arms sleepily. Soji could get used to this.


End file.
